Recently, an increasing number of electric home appliances or AV devices in households provide connectability to networks. Accordingly, collection of various types of log information including an operation history of electrical home appliances or AV devices via the network by a cloud provider is being studied. Systems are expected which control electric home appliances or AV devices using the collected log information.
However, these systems are under study and require further improvements to be practically viable.